Heartbreaker
by Valerie.cn
Summary: Helia likes to play with other girls' heart and he accepted a bet from his friends to make the most innocent girl in school fall for him. Gradually, he realised he's the one has fallen for Flora but how can he fix a broken heart, when his best friend, Brandon, who also has a crush on her?
1. Chapter 1

Helia is one of the most famous boys in school. He has a long blue hair with a handsome face and a well built body. Not to mention he is also attractive, polite and smart. He is such a charming prince to any girl's dream. Of course, most girls would fall for him instantly. However, he is always flirty. The problem is he never been in love before. He just wants to hang out with some other girls and break their hearts for entertaining.

"Hi Helia, I miss you boo" a girl squeezed his arm.

"Hey there bae, you know I miss you, too" Helia whispered.

"Can I see you tonight?" She asked, sweetly.

"Anything for my honey" He winked.

The girl left with an ear to ear grin on her face.

"You see, I can light up any girl's world" Helia said with confidence to his gang.

"Stop bragging yourself, dude. We all know you're gonna break her heart sooner or later" Sky chuckled.

"I think it's quite hurtful to see them girls break down, eventually." Timmy said.

"Well, just because they can't resist me." Helia laughed.

"I don't think every girl would fall for you that easy." Riven sounded sarcastic.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Eventhough you're famous in our school, there's still somebody doesn't know you" Riven grinned.

"INTERESTING!" Sky laughed.

"Hey dude, how'd you know?" Helia narrowed his eyes.

"Musa just told me that there's a girl, in her class, appearently doesn't know Helia and his infamous datings" Riven mentioned his girlfriend.

"Wait, a girl really DOES NOT know me?" Helia mouthed.

"What a shock!" Sky gave Riven a high five.

"I bet she must be some nerdy girl who's always sticking her nose in a book. I don't judge." Helia shrugged.

"It seems like our Helia can not make any girl fall for him" Riven laughed.

"Oh Riven, stop sneering our little Helia." Timmy and Sky burst out laughing.

"What do you mean I can't?" Helia mouthed.

"Well, look who's up for the challenge!" Riven raised his eyebrow. "Wanna make a bet?"

"Hey, that's not cool making a bet to allure an innocent girl, but.. COOOOL!" Sky mouthed.

"So... afraid that you would lose anyways?" Riven questioned.

"No, not at all. Just make herself head over heels for me? A piece of cake." Helia smirked.

"Okay, if you can make her become your girlfriend and take her to the prom, then you win the bet" Riven said.

"Wait and see." Helia replied.

"So let's pull a rabbit out of a hat" Timmy teased.

"I'll leave no stone unturned." Helia said.

"By the way, your future girlfriend's name is Flora and she is coming!" Riven smirked.

Helia turned around and saw a girl walked pass by them. She had a short brown hair and a pair of big glasses on her face. She wore a big white sweater and a simple pair of jeans. She was holding a lot of books in her arms. To Helia, she seemed to be more tedious than he could imagine.

"Oh God, are you kidding me? She has no attraction. What am I supposed to do?" Helia groanned.

"Haha, so you accept losing this bet already?" Sky laughed.

"No.. no ..It's just... I don't find any insterest to get to know her... yet" Helia shook his head.

"Nope, you don't have to be interested. Just need to get her affection! As a ladykiller, don't you think it's easy as A B C?" Riven joked.

"But what will I get if I make it?"

"Anything you want us to do. If you lose, the opposite. Is it alright, guys?" Riven mouthed.

"Yeah.. " Sky grinned.

"Okay." Timmy nodded.

Then they heard a loud noise. They turned back to see what happened. It was Flora kneeling down on the floor picking her books up. She had bumped into a student and dropped all her stuffs.

"You're in luck! Come and get to help her!" Riven said.

"Good luck charming prince" Sky mouthed.

Oh gosh. Helia placed his hand on the forehead and sighed. _Why am I in this game? Feel like I fell into my bros' trap._

Helia quickly put a smile on his face and walked fastly towards Flora. She still didn't know anything since she was too busy to find her last book.

"Does this book belong to you?"

Flora heard a male voice so she looked up. A boys was handing her book to her.

"Y..e..s.. It's mine" she stammered.

She took the book from him.

He gave her a hand to help her get up.

"Ah.. Thanks" Flora said. Her cheeks heated up.

"You're welcome." Helia smiled.

"I.. I.. I have to go now. Thank you" Flora shyly replied.

"Okay. See ya around" Helia winked.

Flora blushed at his action and walked away.

 _Wow.. This girl.. I'm not sure but she is really cute in a way. I believe I can win her affection soon._

Helia was so confident with his thought. Nevertheless, he would have no idea that something certainly would change him in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thank you for reading my stories. By the way, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 02:**

Flora was placing her head down on the books sleeping. She felt asleep again. Flora always put too much time on studying that she didn't care about herself enough. Outside her window, the bird chirping sound was so lound that woke her up.

"Hmmm.. What time is it?" She rubbed her cheeks sleepy.

Yesterday, she had borrowed some significant books about the cosmos from the library. Unlike her best friend Tecna, who is into technology, Flora would prefer sticking to the discovery of the outter space.

When she was a kid, her father used to take her to a stargaze. She just love the brightness of the stars. She could never imagine there was a huge world out there, and people were still trying to explore it.

She gave a yawn then reached out for her phone and switched on.

"School time. Better get ready." Flora mouthed cheerfully.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

She chose a big yellow sweater and a pair of jeans from the wardrobe. Those are her casual outfit. Eventhough her kind of outfit was not really fashionable to most teenagers as her age, she still enjoyed it because it made she felt comfortable. She quickly combed her hair. And this was what she liked best from her short hair: it didn't take much time to do her hair, nor she no needs to care what kind of products she should use for her hair or how she should tie it. She would like spending free time reading books or watching some science documents. Typical Flora Borri.

She grabbed the book and put it into her packbag. She ran downstairs into the kitchen, took out an apple from the fridge and walked to school.

* * *

When Flora reached school, it was still early. She loved going to school early. That's when she could be able to walk around with fewer people. And she would have time to go to the school's backyard to water the plants before classes. She truly enjoyed being in the nature.

After that, she went to her first class. It's Wednesday, so it would be Chemistry.

It's Ms. Jepsen's class. She loved taking her class because she was one of the most enthusiasm teachers. She brought excitement to every lessons.

Flora sat at her place and put out her book. She opened the book to review the old lesson.

"Excuse me, has this seat been taken?"

Flora heard a boy saying referring to the empty seat next to her.

"Huh?.. Ah.. No.." Flora smiled.

"Oh hey, we meet again" The boy mouthed.

Flora quickly recalled what he meant.

"I remember you. You are the boy that helped me the day before" She said with a blush.

"Yes, that's me. What a coincidence" Helia grinned

"I don't know but... I think I've never seen you in this class before." Flora shyly said.

"Yes, you're right. I was in another class. But I have to reschedule some of my classes for my team practice." Helia said.

"Pardon me. What team?" Flora rolled her eyes.

"Our school's basketball team" Helia stated.

"Oh, sorry, I just don't pay much attention to it." Flora shyly replied.

"Well, I guess you haven't known my name, so let me introduce myself: I'm Helia. Nice to meet you" Brandon smirked.

"Nice to meet you, too, Helia" Flora giggled. "My name is Flora"

"Flora" He whispered. "Sounds beautifully"

"Hey Brandon, what are you doing here?" Musa jumped in interrupting them.

"Well, I need more time to practice so I change my classes." Helia stated.

"Really? Hard to believe, isn't it, Riven?" Musa questioned Riven.

"Why are you always so doubtful?" Riven laughed.

"I don't know. I just feel something's gonna be messed up. And Helia will be the reason." Musa mouthed.

"Babe, you are overthinking." Riven grinned.

Musa frowned and the two sat down behind Helia and Flora. Helia turned back and saw Riven secretly gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Helia found out Ms. Jepsen was more interesting than his old Chemistry class. He was glad that he had attened this one.

The bell rang, class ended. Helia was about to ask Flora for lunch, he realised she had gone.

"Wow, you are really putting your effort in this game." Riven grinned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Musa questioned.

"Nothing, Muse" Riven cleared his throat. "Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry"

Helia had been searching for Flora in the cafeteria. Where could she be? Helia questioned.

Buzz...His phone vibrated.

"Looking for your princess?" A text from Sky.

Helia caught Sky watching him with a grin on his face.

 _Oh man_.. Helia rubbed his head... _What did i put myself into?_

Suddenly, Sky pointed to the crowd. Helia looked at his direction and saw the girl he had been waiting for. She was holding a tray moving to the corner of the cafeteria. She chose an empty table and sat down, put out a book and grabbed a sandwich. Flora took a bite and started reading her novel without being annoyed by the noisy surrounding.

Helia smirked. _It's time to make his move._

He put his tray down besides her and sat down next to her.

"Hello again" Helia greeted.

"Hi Helia" Flora smiled.

"Hi Flora and Helia." Musa exclaimed. Came along with her was Riven, Sky and Timmy.

"Uh hi" Flora was surprised. She never had so many people sat with her in lunch time

"Nice to meet you Flora, I'm Sky" Sky smiled.

"And I'm Timmy." Timmy greeted.

"We are in the same classes but we've never talked much too much. I think we should now" Musa giggled.

"Hey, I thought you had a purple haired girl with you. Where is she?" Riven raised his eyebrows.

"She had a name, Riven. It's Tecna. Be polite to our friends." Musa pouted.

Everybody started noticing Brandon and his gang were sitting with a normal girl. A very unpopular girl.

"Look who's sitting with him"

"Do you know her? She's not very... pretty."

"I guess he changed his standards of girlfriend."

Flora heard the whispering so she felt kinda low.

"Don't care about it. They're just talking nonsense" Helia whispered into her ear.

"Thanks." Flora tried to put up a smile.

Flora felt a little bit uncomfortable. It wasn't because of Helia and his friends. They were nice, and Flora really liked them. However, she didn't get used to becoming a topic for everybody talked about. She couldn't understand why.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

Flora opened her laptop and connected Skype to have a video chat with her best friend.

"Hi, Tecna. How's everything?" Flora waved to the front camera.

"Everything's wonderful, Flora" Tecna grinned.

Tecna had participated in an international student exchange program for a month.

"Tell me. How is Japan?" Flora asked.

"Well, the scenery is worth breathtaking. The natives are very friendly. And the food is, I don't know how to describe. It's appetizing. Sushi is the best. I even tried some kind of udon and ramen. I didn't know they had that many kinds of noodle. Moreover, the mochi is delish." Tecna exclaimed.

"Aw, that's great. I'm glad you like it."

"I like everything here. But I miss my family, and I miss you, too. Unfortunately, we are in different time zone. I don't want to interrupt you or my family at nights while I'm here in the daylight." Tecna said.

"Aw, I miss you, too. Tecna." Flora said.

"So tell me. How is school? Is there anything great?" Tecna asked.

Flora listened to her best friend's questions, then she suddenly remembered what had happened earlier today to her and blushed.

 _FLASHBACK:_

Flora was watering the flowers in the school's backyard.

"I know I would find you here."

She turned around and saw Helia.

"uh.. Hi Brandon" She smiled.

"Hi, Flo. Did you read my text?" Helia smiled..

"Oh yes.. But I don't think I should go to Musa's party this weekend." Flora said.

"Why not?" Helia raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I.. I don't think I could get along with you guys very well." Flora left out a sigh.

"What makes you think so?" Helia mouthed.

"Actually, I've been the quiet girl, a true wallflower. I'm not a really perfect friend for you guys. I mean you guys are very interesting and nice to me. But... I'm ... not ... cool enough" Flora hesitated.

"No, Flora. We don't choose friends because of their outlook or reputation. We like your personalities." Helia spoke while taking step closer to Flora.

He leaned down closer to Flora.

"And I like the way you care about the others. You are very sweet and kind. You just don't realize how awesome you are." Helia said.

He gazed into her eyes.

Wow... _She has really beautiful emerald green eyes. I feel like locked into them._ Helia spoke to himself.

Flora was confused and worried. She didn't understand why Helia was in such a short distance. She had never been this close any boy.

Her heart suddenly beat faster. She tried to breathe normally hoping Helia didn't hear her crazy heartbeat. Her cheeks burnt red.

"Flora.." He whispered her name.

She couldn't take a step back. Her back and head were against the oak tree.

Helia gently placed his right hand next to her head.

 _He is so tall, and handsome_. Flora thought. _Oh wake up, Flora._ _What are you thinking?_ She bit her lower lip.

Helia slowly leaned closer, and closer to her. She was completely frozen. There was an electricity ran through her blood. _Move, Flora, move._

There were only a few inches from his lips to hers. She could feel his breath.

Ding-dong! Ding-dong! His phone rang.

He left out a disappointed sigh and smirked. He almost gave her a kiss.

"It's... your ringtone..." Flora stuttered. The innocent girl still didn't know what he was up to.

"Yeah.. I know" He nodded and walked away from Flora.

He took out his phone. It was Sky calling him.

"Tonight? Okay.. " He talked to the phone

Flora was relieved. She had never been in this kind of situation before. She half felt awkward. On the other hand, she didn't find it uncomfortable with him.

 _What's wrong with me?_ She patted her forehead.

"Sorry Flo. Sky is coming to my house. I gotta go." Helia smiled. "Are you going home now? I can give a you ride."

"Thank you, Helia" Flora blushed.

 _END OF FLASHBACK:_

"Are you dating Helia Blackwood?" Tecna snapped Flora from her thoughts.

"Huh? What did you say?" Flora's widened her eyes in shock.

"Eventhough I'm halfway around the world, I can still be able to connect social network, Flo. And I had read some rumors about you two. Since you two are said to be seen together a lot, I'm wondering if.." Tecna said.

"Well, he is very kind and sweet. But no, he is just a friend" Flora said.

"Are you sure? You never care about the cool kids like Helia so you don't know. He is a real player. He always dates girls just for fun, and it's not strange for him to chase after a girl, then takes her for granted. He just... likes flirting." Tecna informed.

"He.. is.. really that bad?" Flora felt a little bit uneasy.

"Hey, I have to tell you this. I met a very interesting girl in our group. Her name is Bloom. She's from another school in our town. And can you guess what? She is Sky's girlfriend."

"That's cool" Flora said.

"I can ask her to question Sky about Helia. She is his best friend's girlfriend so she may get the true answer whether he is serious about you or not". Tecna exclaimed.

"Oh no, Tec. Please, don't. Sky or the boys will think I like him. Plus, I don't think he is interested in such a boring girl like me" Flora sighed.

"No, you are not boring, Flora. I love talking to you. So... I know it's not good to judge a book by its cover. I haven't talked to him yet, so I can't jump to the conclusion right now. But it's best to be careful. I just don't want to misunderstand somebody, but I also don't want my friend to get hurt." Tecna smiled.

"Thanks, Tec, for being so thoughtful of me." Flora smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have received some messages about the story plot. Flora and Brandon couple was my original idea. At first, I wanted to write a story that we couldn't guess the ending. However, I think it's not easy for H &F lovers. Since some of my dear readers would prefer the story is about Helia and Flora, I decided to changed my story. I kept the old chapters, just changed only the name of the main male character. So now on, the story would begin with Helia, instead of Brandon. **

**Thank you for your reading. Please give me your review so I can continue. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 03:**

Flora couldn't sleep. Tecna's works kept echoing in her head.

 _He is a real player. He always dates girls just for fun, and takes her for granted._

Flora sighed. She did not know him very long. But all the time she spent with him, she found out he was a very smart, daring and humorous boy. She could say he was a truly charming prince. She had never met a guy like him, needless to say, became his friend.

Flora never thought about her heart felt for him. Everything had changed since Tecna brought up that question if she was dating Helia. She shoke her head. _Stop it Flora, you are way too confident if you think_ Helia _would like a girl like you. He dates the hottest girls in school. Well, you are nothing! NOTHING!_

Flora agreed with her idea. She tried to convince herself that it was a coincidence that Helia happened to be in the same classes with her, and it was lucky that they were friends after all. She heaved a sigh of relief.

And then, something unpleasant touched her heart. _It's good to have_ Helia _as a companion. But why am I disappointed? It's like a little bit bittersweet_.

Flora frowned. She had never experienced this kind of emotion like this before.

She logged on the internet and opened his page account. His handsome face appeared on her laptop screen. She switched to the next one. She opened all his pictures in the page. He seemed to be very enjoy himself in every moments.

Absent-mindedly, she continued looking all his old photos. Suddenly, Flora gasped. _What am I doing? It's like I'm a stalker!_

She froze in front of her laptop. Why on earth would her stalk him? Flora rubbed her forehead.

 _Calm down Flora. It's not a big thing. A girl stalks a boy for many reasons. Maybe one of them is because she likes him. Yeah... it's not a freaky thing. I'm not a freaky girl._

Flora relieved. A second later, she widened her eyes.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DID I JUST RUN INTO?" She yelled, then quickly covered her mouth.

She heard footsteps running to her bedroom.

"What's happening? Flora?" Her mom opened the door with shock.

"No, nothing, mom. I... I just forgot.. to do my homework" Flora lied.

"You scared me. Plus, it's in the middle of the night, dear. Don't disturb our neighbor" Mom said.

"Okay, mom. I'm sorry" she put an apologize smile on her face.

"Okay. Finish your homework, and go to bed as soon as you can. It's important to take care of your health." Mom smiled.

"Yes, mom. Good night" Flora smiled.

"Good night, sweet heart." Her mom replied as she gently closed the door.

Phew.. It was close. _Let's come back to where I was.. I got the thinking of liking him. I must be paranoid, musn't I?_

Flora put a hand over her heart. She could sense her heart started racing whenever she thought of Helia. She touched her cheeks. They all heated up.

 _This can't be real._ She whispered to herself. _I can't like_ Helia _. I'm not his type of girlfriend. In addition, what Tecna warned me..._ She bit her lower lip.

 _If I like him, and if he just wanna fool around, well, it's best for us to keep distance. I should stay away for him._ Flora left out a sigh.

* * *

 ** _A FEW DAYS LATER:_**

Flora slowly puts her stuffs into the locker. She had been ignoring Helia for almost a week. Any time Helia called her name, she acted as if she was on a hurry, then she quickly walked away. Helia seemed to be very annoyed. _Well, that's the best I can do._ Flora talked to herself.

"What's the best you can do?"

Suddenly, she heard Helia's voice behind her back.

"Wait... what?" Flora froze. She turned around. There was only Helia in the hallway with her.

"Now you do the talk, huh? You've been ignoring me" Helia talked with his arms folded.

"No... I meant no, I.. I did not ignore you" Flora stuttered.

"You think I can't recognize it, don't you? I'm not an idiot." Helia frowned.

"..." Flora tried to ignore his stare.

"Is it because of me and my notoriety, Flo?" Helia leaned closer to her.

"No, it's not." Flora lowed her head.

"I like you, Flora." Helia whispered.

"Wa.. wait... what?" Flora widened her eyes with surprise.

"Don't treat me like this. I can't stand of being invisible to you"

"No, you are not" Flora bit her lower lip. "It's just... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to act like this. I.. I just don't think that you would have feelings for me."

"Why not? You are amazing" Helia looked into her eyes.

"Stop fooling around, Helia!" Flora pushed him away

"You don't believe me?" Helia held her hand. "Listen to me. I know I used to be a bad guy. But that's my past, and I've changed. Please give me a chance, Flora"

Flora did not know what to say. Her mind went blank. Somehow, she felt his words were truthful to her.

"You are a very special girl. I've never get to know a girl like you. The way you feel insecure just makes me wanna stand by your side and protect you. I really like you" Helia gently put a kiss on her lips.

Flora was surprised with his words. She couldn't resisted his kiss. It was so sweet and gentle. Could this be possibly more than a fling to Helia? So intense and crazy.

* * *

"Hey, did ya know what's happened?" Sky mouthed as he approached Riven, Timmy and Sky.

"Aha. It's Tecna coming back, isn't she?" Timmy grinned.

"Why would I mention Tecna?" Sky raised his eyebrows questioning.

"Huh? Eh.. Nothing" Timmy looked away.

"Did you sense something? I think Timmy is so head over heels for Tecna." Riven mouthed.

"Wow, I didn't expect that. Nice man" Sky gave a high five

"No, we've just begun to get to know each other. She doesn't want to tell me when she'll come back. She'd rather kept it as a surprise." Timmy said. "So as you were saying..."

"Aha. Well, the good news is our playboy made it. The bad news is.. you know the bet" Sky pretended crying.

"What bet?" Musa jumped in.

"Er... We bet that Flora also has feelings for Helia, as much as he likes her" Riven lied.

"WHAT?" Musa yelled.

"Somebody saw they were kissing after school last week. I can't believe he didn't tell me. He is so good at keeping secret" Sky pouted.

"So where are they now?" Timmy grinned.

"They are studying together at the library" Sky informed.

"I do not trust Helia. Is this another game of you guys?" Musa questioned.

"No, honey. You are always suspecting. I think Helia is really into Flora now. Don't make her sad." Riven comforted her.

* * *

Flora was reading a physical book. She focused on the study so much that she didn't pay attention to the murmurs around. Everybody was shocked seeing Helia went to the library.

"Hey Flora. Have you finished it?" Helia whispered.

"Uhh. Almost." Flora shyly smiled.

"Okay" Helia pouted as he felt uncomfortable because of being stared like an alien.

"Are you alright?" Flora asked.

"I'm fine" Helia said.

"Sorry Helia. I was so into this book." Flora closed the book and smiled at him.

"It's okay, I enjoy looking at you reading" Helia winked.

Flora blushed due to what he said. It made her looked sweet.

"Hey, I have a game. Wanna play?" Helia asked.

"Sure"

He took out a deck of cards.

"Watch me. I'm going to shuffle these magic cards. And I will place them down." Helia said.

"Okay" Flora nodded.

"Take one and use a pen to write your name on the pattern." Helia said.

Flora listened to him. She took out one from the middle. She turned up. It was a Three Spades. She carefully wrote down her name.

"Now fold it into four equal sections." Helia told her.

"My turn now." Helia said as he took one from the right and turned away writing down something.

"Huh, can't you let me see it?" Flora giggled.

"No, it's a secret." Helia winked.

After she gave him her folded card, he put it into her mouth.

"Keep it" he chuckled. "Now close your eyes."

Flora blushed so much, her cheeks totally went red.

He had to admit that the more he saw her, the more he realized she was really cute somehow. Helia chuckled at her reacts and countinue the game. He did the same as her: folded his card and put it into his mouth.

He closed his eyes, and deliberately placed a kiss on her lips.

Flora held her breath as she didn't expect a kiss. Her heart went racing crazily. This was so overwhelming.

Helia broke the kiss and gave Flora a gaze. Her reactions made him want to laugh. He never met any girl so innocent like her.

He took out the card in his mouth.

"Take out yours" Helia told Flora.

As she held the card in her hand, he opened his card.

"Wow... what? I can't believe it. How could you do that?" Flora said with excitement.

It was her handwriting "Flora" on the Three Spades.

"Open your card." Helia winked.

Flora quickly open it. What she saw surprised her.

 _To Flora. Will you be my date to prom?_ on the Ace of Hearts.

"Flora, will you?" Helia smiled.

"Yes, Helia, yes!" Flora blushed.

* * *

 _ **PROM NIGHT:**_

"Wow, you are really stunning." Sky spoke

"Thank you." Flora shyly replied.

"How did Helia react when he saw you? Tell me" Musa teased.

"He didn't say anything since he picked me up" Flora sighed.

"I bet he was speechless, right Helia?" Riven laughed.

"Okay, that's enough" Helia coughed.

"Calm down, dude. Let's go outside for a minute." Sky laughed.

"Okay, we will be here." Tecna smiled.

The boys left, let Flora and Tecna stayed with Musa. The dancefloor was full of students. Flora hadn't been to any prom, so she was kind of sheepish.

"I'm glad that you're going to the prom. A month ago, I asked you to go with me, but you refused. You wanted to stay home and read the papers. I wonder where that Flora is." Tecna giggled.

"I don't know. I've never been enjoyed those kinds of events. You know I'm a homebody, right?" Flora said.

"Yeah. And now you're here, with the most popular boy in school." Tecna teased.

"What about you? I don't know that you and Timmy have something in common." Musa giggled.

"I don't know, neither. He just, out of nowhere, showed up and asked me." Tecna said.

"I think it would be awesome if you two have the chemistry..." Musa winked.

"Oh stop it, Musa. I don't know" Tecna giggled.

"It's a little bit noisy in here. I will go out to take some fresh air." Flora mouthed.

"Okay, Flo" Tecna nodded.

Flora quickly made her way out of the room. She didn't get used to uproarious places. She needed some place to calm herself.

She walked to the school backyard. The scenery at night was so sparkling. She looked at the fireflies as they flew by. It was so quite and peaceful.

"Satisfied with your victory?" She heard a male voice behind the high bushes so she stepped forward and hid.

"Well, you know me" Helia chuckled.

"After all, a bet is a bet. Since you won Flora's affection, what do you want us to do?" Sky said.

"I haven't figured that out." Helia folded his arms with a smirk.

"By the way, when will you break up with her?" Timmy spoke.

"Hey, tonight she look very beautiful. Appearently, I don't think it's a bad idea to date her for one or two months" Sky said.

"I..." Helia hesitated.

"Flora, what are you doing here?" Musa mouthed. She was along with Tecna.

"Ey... Flora?" Riven exclaimed.

The boys instantly turned back and saw Flora. Her tears were falling like rain. She covered her mouth to stop the sobbing.

"Are you alright, Flo?" Tecna asked as she tried to dry her tears.

"Flora, I..." Helia sputtered.

"That's enough. I've heard everything" Flora slapped him.

"Flora, give me a second to explain." Helia mouthed.

"No, leave me alone!" Flora cried out and ran away.

"What have you done to her?" Musa frowned.

"I thought you were different, but you've just proved that I was wrong." Tecna told Helia.

"No, it's a big misunderstanding." Helia shouted.

"What a jerk!" Tecna mouthed.


End file.
